Althaea Korva
Summary Althaea Korva (appeared 1583 Lyn.) is a High Elf who worked for an unknown government organisation for most of her life. Due to Korva's past, she has become shallow and uncaring. Often she approaches circumstances (and life in general) in a cold and calculating manner which often leaves her colleagues cautious and distant. Her only known connections from her past is that of the Harper's Network, however what that connection is is unknown. Background At this time, the only known history of Korva is that she worked for an unknown illicit government organisation for most of her life. Personality In general, Korva is kind and courteous however she can easily become vicious and cruel, some have described her as bi-polar in this regard. Korva tends to be completely and utterly secretive about her past, as a result little is known of it. Generally Korva is quick to annoy and anger, which often causes difficulties with her fellow travelers. Above all else she values honour and what she perceives to be the greater good. Sometimes this means that Korva does what seems to be inhumane, but so long as she believes that it serves the greater good, she will do it, regardless of means or personal consequences. In dire situations Korva always manages to keep a calm and level head, no matter the problem. Physical CharacteristicsCategory:Heroes Sex: Female Age: 127 years (Appeared 1583 Lyn.) Height: 188 cm (6' 2") Weight: 77.1 kg (170 lbs) Hair: Grayed Silver Hair Length: Short Eyes: Silver Skin: Alabaster Disfigured: Thumb-less, ear-less, tongue-less, branded with elf along her arms and legs, and her cheeks. Known adventures and Interactions Approx. 6 PM - 1592/2/2 Lyn. Korva started her adventures in Lyndomen by accompanying a small caravan as one of it's four guards, the others being Bill Nye, Viktor, and Ophinshtalajirr (Ajirr for short). While investigating a pathway strewn with weapons, the four guards were ambushed by a party of goblins, however an unfortunate dispute regarding Korva's abilities ensued and true to her nature, she was quickly anger and annoyed. As a result, Korva left the group of travelers to fend for themselves from the attackers. Following the ensuing battle, Korva reappeared and rejoined the party. The company soon made camp for the night in a nearby clearing and Korva offered to stand guard while the rest of the party rested and recuperated. Several hours later, the party was attacked by a group of plant life. In the ensuing battle Korva inadvertently killed one of the caravan's oxen before being rendered unconscious herself. Following the battle, the caravan master, Jeffery, insisted that Korva pay a large amount of gold for the killed ox, and despite her best attempts at persuasion, Jeffery remained insistent; Korva refused to pay and promptly left the caravan to head out on her own. 1592/2/3 Lyn. With no other plan, Korva chose to head to the same village the caravan set out for, however, upon arriving to the village, she found that the town was closed to non-humans. Undeterred, Korva sneaked into the town by bribing a passing merchant and hiding in his tomato cart whilst he entered the town; thanking the tomato merchant service, Korva left the cart and entered the town. Shortly after, Korva attempted to gain some basic information about the town however the townsman she questioned suspected something awry and left to alert the guards. Korva quickly fled to the town gym where she quickly drank a strength potion, which rendered her unconscious. Soon after the town guard arrived at the gym (thank to the directions of Bill Nye, who told the guards where they could find Korva), and captured Korva. While incapacitated, the guards removed Korva's thumbs and tongue, branded 'Elf' across she arms, legs, and face, and shaved off her hair. Then the guards took Korva to the town square, tied her to a cross, and began to prepare her execution while they called the entire town to watch. Therein, the mayor of the town stated that Korva had been found guilty of murder, theft, cowardice, and general mayhem. Bill nye, ever Korva's friend, requested a chance to cut off her ears, he successfully persuaded the mayor, and made a failed attempt. Promptly, another townsman cut off Korva's ears. Soon after, a random traveller, named Azazel, interjected and offered to take on the charge of the elf and, in punishment, brand her on every day day of his travels. The mayor spared the Korva's life and allowed Azazel to take her; however, to prove his sincerity, Azazel had to brand Korva in the town square in five hours, leading him, Korva, and Bill Nye to go gather the firewood needed. During the gathering, Korva communicated with Azazel by scrawling in the dirt messages and managed to negotiate her freedom upon leaving the town. The firewood gathered, Azazel 'branded' Korva by stabbing her through the leg with the brand.